


A Lack Of Teamwork

by phidari



Category: Homestuck, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Robots, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Dirk tries to fix up Brobot. Philip messes everything up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pfaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaugh/gifts).



"Truly incredible," Philip breathed. He ran his fingers along the metal chassis of the robot, stopping when he reached the wiring that was exposed due to the chestplate's absence. Brobot was still; it had been shut down for repairs.

"Just don't touch the insides." Dirk was crouched a little closer to Philip than was strictly necessary. But what with this weird dude suddenly insisting on seeing what made Brobot tick, he wasn't about to leave him to his own devices. "Or the wires, or… well, anything but the outside. It's highly fucking delicate and—"

Philip was clearly not listening. A grin crossed his face as he reached inside and twisted some of the wires.

"Hey, were you listening?!" Dirk grabbed Philip's arm.

Philip shrugged him off. "I've already read up on all the available information pertaining to your Brobot," he explained as he detached some wires and reattached them elsewhere. "These repairs should be simple. Allow me to—"

"Hell no!"

In the ensuing struggle, Brobot was knocked over and sparks went flying as several wires were outright ripped out of its chest. Both Dirk and Philip cringed at the damage.

Philip offered, "I can look up how to—"

"No," Dirk said. "Just get out. I'll fix this on my own."


End file.
